This invention relates generally to methods for reducing the consumption of environmentally damaging fluids used in manufacturing integrated semiconductor circuits contained on wafers without any corresponding reduction in quantity or quality of production and is an improvement over commonly assigned U.S. applicaton Ser. No. 572,570, filed on Apr. 28, 1975, by R. K. Wood and titled "Meniscus-Contained Method of Handling Fluids In The Manufacture Of Semiconductor Wafers", Now U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,265.
The present invention provides a novel method of handling corrosive and other fluids which provides significant environmental, engineering, and economic advantages over prior methods of fluid handling during the manufacture of semiconductor devices commonly known as integrated circuits or large scale integration (LSI). The fluids used in the manufacture of integrated circuit structures includes among other things etchants, photolithography solvents as well as a host of other chemicals of organic and inorganic nature which are not only environmentally damaging but very costly and, therefore, effect the manufacturing cost of the product.